


encore

by sundae_serenade



Series: dress-up [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Scent Kink, Selectively Mute Red (Pokemon), Top!Red, and then fast fucking, i call it throat fucking but whatever, i can't help that they're just. fucking head over heels for each other, love and support, scent kink!Red, slow fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundae_serenade/pseuds/sundae_serenade
Summary: Green's always made a point to show Red up.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: dress-up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015116
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	encore

Red is surprisingly indecisive.

Not when it comes to anything involving pokémon, of course. Red is quick and firm in those decisions. He reads his opponents well and adjusts on the fly, utilizes the terrain to gain the advantage, commits to outlandish ideas and through the bond he shares with his team, always walks away with the win.

It’s when he’s _away_ from battles and their stratagems that Red falls apart. He bites his lip and thinks on things that aren’t worth giving more than a minute of thought to. There are too many unknown outcomes, too many variables, and his face twists with anxiety when the decision is his alone to make.

So Green isn’t the _least_ bit surprised when two weeks have passed and Red still hasn’t picked out an outfit for him. During those two weeks, however, Green has ordered more maid outfits with slight variations, bought more accessories for the both of them to try, and added over twenty items to his wishlist for future paydays.

Red is frozen with the enormity of his choice. Whenever Green casually brings it up to get an update, Red avoids his eyes and mumbles that he hasn’t decided yet. Green offers to help, nudging Red’s shoulder and making teases about how he understands how difficult picking something out can be.

“I look good in most anything, so that only makes it tougher,” Green gloats coolly, setting his chin on Red’s shoulder. “I don’t mind helping you narrow it down.”

But Red shakes his head and says that he wants to choose himself. Coinciding with his indecision is a stubbornness that’s hard to break through. So Green shrugs, slips his arms around Red’s neck and reminds him that they don’t need a change of clothes to have fun.

It continues like that. Green waits a couple of days, asks again and gets a guilty look by way of an answer. Green does his best to ensure that Red doesn’t feel _too_ bad about it. It’s just some clothes, after all. It’s not a big deal. They’ll get to it eventually.

As time goes on, Green is pestered by an itch of curiosity. He wonders if Red’s too embarrassed to make a decision. Either that or he thinks Green will tease him about something they’ve already talked about and agreed to. Green wouldn’t do that anyway, but he _certainly_ wouldn’t do that now after Red’s dressed up in expensive maid costumes and looked amazing with his bulging biceps and thick chest.

Red’s worn them enough that the embarrassment has started to fade. He wears the gloves, collars, and tights comfortably. He smirks when Green can only stare lewdly at the way Red lays out on the bed, arms stretched above him, hair perfectly messy with the dress riding up to show the barest hint of panties.

After what they discussed, isn’t there a mutual understanding between them? In this agreement to try new things, be vulnerable, and turn wishful concepts into words, they need to be careful with one another. They’re entrusting each other with fragile parts of themselves, so teasing and talking shit isn’t something that Green would do.

Green knows that, and he thought Red did, too, but… It’s been two weeks, going on three, and there hasn’t been an update. It can’t hurt to make sure. He doesn’t want what’s driving Red’s indecision to be some misunderstood feelings that need to be straightened out.

So, on the Friday evening of that third week, Green decides to have another talk.

Red turns down the offer to take a shower together and takes one first. He obviously wants the alone time to decide on the outfit he wants to buy. Green doesn’t mind too much and indulges in a refreshingly long shower to wash off the heat of the day. Once his skin is moisturized and his hair dry, he climbs into bed beside Red. He picks up Eevee—who is curled up on Red’s chest—and sets her elsewhere on the bed.

Red’s sitting up against the headboard, phone in his hands, eyes narrowed at the screen. He glances at Green and navigates away from whatever he’s looking at. With his downturned lips and knitted brows, he clearly hasn’t found what he’s looking for. His tendency to overthink is just complicating things.

Green hunkers down in the bed. He rests his head on Red’s chest and wraps an arm around him. He _momentarily_ gets distracted by the smell of cucumber and green tea that is Red’s body wash. He _may_ also sneak his fingers under the waistband of Red’s sweatpants to trace circles on his hip bone.

Red eases his fingers into Green’s hair. He scratches Green’s scalp in a repetitive motion, and _perhaps_ Green closes his eyes and drifts off for a few minutes…

But only a few, as Pikachu climbs up onto the bed and intentionally steps on Green’s feet. The peace and calm is ruined, which is a good thing in this case. Green had almost forgotten about the whole talking thing. That rat finally managed to do something right.

“Hey…” Green starts them off. His voice is already groggy, and his mind is clouded with lovely fragrances and warmth. The perfect lullaby for any tired and overworked person, yet Green Oak powers through it. “Can we talk for a second?”

He could have worded that better. Red stops moving and sets his phone down on the bed beside him. The trepidation is palpable and Green bites his lip, mad at himself.

Green lifts his head and sits up. He needs to be more alert for this conversation. “It’s not like that. I just wanna make sure we’re on the same page,” he quickly clarifies.

Red’s narrow-eyed look of suspicion only makes Green feel worse. He thinks Green’s up to something and for once, he’s _not_. He’s just concerned.

Green reaches for Red’s left hand and holds it in his right. He smiles as their fingers intertwine. He takes a moment to think about his wording and then begins. “Look, you’re not embarrassed about what you’re trying to buy me, right?”

Red’s eyes widen. He unintentionally tightens his grip on Green’s hand.

“Because you shouldn’t be,” Green continues, frowning. “We already talked about it, Red. I’m fine with wearing that.”

“I know,” Red mutters slowly. He breaks eye contact and looks down at his lap.

It wasn’t Green’s intention to make Red feel worse. He’s supposed to follow the path of comfort, not guilt. Ugh, the steam of that shower really muddled up his brain.

“No, no, listen.” Green licks his lips, tries to get his mind to wake up so he can do this right. “I’m fine with you taking your time, I just don’t want you to have second thoughts or—or think I don’t want to do it anymore.”

Red looks at him again, a quick glance with an equally quick smile of appreciation. But then it’s gone, replaced with a hint of blush that puzzles Green. “It’s not that…”

“Then what is it?”

That glance earlier is all Green’s allowed. Red cuts off eye contact by covering his face with his currently untwined hand. His embarrassment automatically makes Green smirk, but he resists the urge to tease.

Red takes a full minute to answer. “I can’t pick a color.”

Green has to _physically_ bite his tongue to keep from laughing. _That’s_ what Red’s been agonizing over for three weeks? Nothing to do with the style or accessories, but just the _color_ of it? Green’s able to swallow his laughter, but he can’t hold back the huge smile on his face.

“Red, just pick one!”

“There’s five options…”

“So?”

“... I think you’d look good in all of them…”

“You’re right,” Green says confidently. He doesn’t need to look at the choices to know that. Green reaches across Red to grab his phone, holding it up for Red to unlock and then opening his browser. There’s the outfit in question. He swipes through the colors and his smile grows larger.

“We can just get all of these.”

“That’s too expensive.”

Green snorts and gives Red a tired look. “I bought you _three_ maid outfits. Stop worrying so much.”

Red fidgets with uncertainty. Green moves closer and presses kisses to his cheeks and nose, laughter escaping in quick bursts that annoy Red at first but give way to a smile. Really, if he’s worried about such a paltry sum, Green can’t ever show him the receipts from those maid costumes.

“Just get two and we’ll buy the rest later,” Green whispers against Red’s lips, straddling his waist with a hand tangled in his hair.

Red takes his phone and tries to do so, but Green makes it intentionally difficult with all his kissing and biting.

“I pick one, you pick the other,” Red decides. He holds his phone out for Green to choose. The five different color choices are before him. He sees that Red has already chosen black, so Green goes for something along that same vein.

“Purple.”

It’s another full week before the clothes arrive. Normally, Green would’ve been _pissed_ , but he needs that time to get his plans underway. He knows what the outfit will look like before it arrives, and that makes picking out a color pallet for makeup a breeze.

This is when Green gets to flex his knowledge of fashion and knowing himself so well. He knows what colors flatter his skin and can pick accessories that will look best with the outfit. He keeps Red’s tastes in mind the entire time. There are things that he knows Red likes to see him in, and Green’s plan is to give Red as much as he wants.

That includes one particular thing that’s going to take a bit more effort, but he knows the look on Red’s face will make it worthwhile.

A slight delay sets the delivery back another day or so. The issues they’re having with this one heavily wanted package are ridiculous, but fooling around on Sunday is fine. They can call in sick the next morning if need be. Green’s not above that.

But with the chaotic frenzy surrounding this box, Green needs to be sure. He doesn’t want to prepare if there’s been another delay and they have to wait. Once Red’s finished washing the dishes from breakfast, Green ambles about in the kitchen, clearly having something to say but not wanting to give too much away. Red doesn’t pay him much mind. He pours himself a glass of orange juice and sits at the table, oblivious.

“It’s coming today, right?” Green asks. He’s acting busy, looking through drawers and cabinets like he’s searching for something.

Red doesn’t look at him. “Mmhm.”

“When? This evening or?”

“Afternoon.”

“Cool.”

That’s a little sooner than Green would’ve liked, but fine. He closes the cupboard doors and stretches. He hums in consideration. “Gonna make a quick trip to the store to get a few things.”

 _Now_ Red turns, eyes narrowed again in that leery way that Green doesn’t _need_ right now. Can he pick a more convenient time to be suspicious?

“To get what?” Red asks.

Green twirls his hand. “Just some things. Why does it matter?”

Red’s stare is unwavering. “... I went shopping _yesterday.”_

“Well, you forgot some shit.” Green leaves the kitchen before his entire plan falls apart. It’s not his fault that he’s been so distracted lately with making sure he’s perfectly prepared. He was trying things on while Red was out yesterday. It’s not unbelievable that the specifics of where Red had gone fled his mind.

Whatever. What matters is that Green’s got an excuse to be out for a while. He heads to their bedroom first. He checks to make sure Red didn’t follow him before getting what he needs out of the bottom drawer of their dresser. Then, he goes to the bathroom to change. It’s been sunny all weekend, but Green double checks the weather anyway.

It’s sweltering outside. _Perfect_.

“I’ll be back soon,” Green says, keys in his pocket, hand on the doorknob. Eevee hears the sounds that signal departure and comes trotting up to him. She climbs up to sit on his shoulder, her tail tickling his ear.

Red’s moved to the couch, and he’s still giving Green that look. He knows Green’s got a plan of some sort, but because Green’s doing a somewhat decent job of keeping it under wraps, Red’s unsure of the specifics.

Annoyance turns to adoration. Green can’t really stay irritated at Red when he’s peering over the couch like a curious fennekin.

Green blows him a kiss.

Red blushes and shyly raises a hand to catch it.

Green returns in just under two hours. The point of leaving wasn’t to actually go shopping, but he stopped by a place and bought a few things anyway. He’s sweating buckets when he walks through the door, the already horrid heat of Alola being driven to the brink of survivability during the summer season.

He returned Eevee to her poké ball about twenty minutes after leaving. She can’t stand the heat, but she doesn’t like it when Green leaves her behind, either. She lets herself out now, walking over to the recliner to cuddle with Pikachu and not move for a while. Good. That takes care of that.

Red’s not in the living room or kitchen, but there’s a packing slip on the kitchen table. Green drops the bag of random items on the counter and heads to the bedroom.

Both outfits are spread out on the bed before Red’s critical eye. Not even the sound of Green’s arrival is enough to distract Red from the pressing matter of the clothing. Green has no idea what he’s being so capitous for. It’s not like him.

Green steps closer and eyes them himself. “They look good.”

The outfits are uniforms, plaid skirts with a matching tie and sweater. The black one looks pretty good; grey, white, and dark black make a pretty plaid when placed together. Green's still partial to the violet version. There's something about that color that always strikes him.

Red grunts.

“Something wrong?” Green asks, and he means with the clothing, like a hole or tear that means it needs to be returned and replaced.

Red crosses his arms. “... I don’t know which one I want you to wear first.”

 _“Arceus_ , Red.” Green bends down and looks over the patterns and folds for _actual_ oversights. “I'm gonna wear both eventually! I can’t believe you’re getting so hung up over colors.”

Hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans, Red does that thing he does, glancing Green’s way and then looking elsewhere. “It’s hard to decide on colors for you…”

Huh. “Why’s that?”

Red doesn’t say anything, but he looks at Green with this slightly smitten expression. It's got a subtle hint of embarrassment and honesty to it.

Green stands up straight and scoots closer. He winds an arm around Red’s waist. “Hm? Why’s that?”

That doesn’t help. Red covers his face with both hands. The shaky breaths make Green laugh. He kisses gently at the back of Red’s hands.

“I already told you...” Red’s muffled voice informs.

“Remind me, then.”

Another deep breath. It's weighted with words that Red can't form. Green is patient, and even if what's said isn't exactly what Red means, it's a diving board they can jump off of to get where they need to go. “You always look good. I want…”

Green's smirk softens into something pathetic. He grabs Reds wrists and tries to coax him out of his hiding place. “You want to see me in everything?”

Red nods.

No matter how hard Green tries, he cannot pry this man’s hands off his face, so he gives up. “Good news is, I don’t mind,” Green tells him. “Whatever you want to see me in, I’ll take a look at. We can work our way down the list.”

Red inhales deeply.

“But let’s start with this,” Green says, kissing Red’s collarbone. “I’m gonna go with purple, okay? Wait here.”

Red exhales and nods slowly.

Green isn't given the gift of seeing Red's flushed face or his pretty dark eyes, but there will be plenty of that later. Red won't be able to take his eyes off of him. But first comes getting dressed and the plan.

Before heading to the bathroom, Green grabs a few things from the bedroom in addition to the outfit: a plain white button-up shirt and some sheer stockings. Red's too busy silently dying to notice, so Green continues on to the bathroom to get started.

Green’s pleased to see that the color of the outfit accurately matches that of the picture Red showed him. It means he doesn't need to make any last minute adjustments to his makeup. He wipes the sweat from his face, ties back his bangs, and starts with eyeliner. While he does his makeup, he can't stop thinking about Red waiting for him. It excites him, makes him eager to get out there and show Red how perfect he can make any outfit look.

Green's conscious of the time, but he's also a perfectionist. He wants his eyeshadow to look a certain way, black blending into a violet that matches the color of the sweater and skirt. It brings out his already beautiful eyes and ties everything together.

Next comes removing his sweaty clothes and putting on the new ones. The button-up and tie are easy enough, and the sweater fits him snuggly. He adjusts the long sleeves despite how warm he already is. He pops the collar and leaves one button undone.

Then the skirt, which Green steps into and slides up easily. Red got the right size, so he doesn't have any trouble there. Underneath the skirt lies Red's surprise. Green can feel the sweat dripping down his thighs. The slight discomfort he feels is _miniscule_ to how much he knows Red will enjoy it. He lifts the skirt and checks how his lingerie looks in the mirror.

The shit-eating grin on his face accurately sums up his excitement.

That only leaves the thigh-high stockings, which turn out to be the most difficult part. Green has to sit on the sink top and pull them on that way, muttering under his breath about how annoying the delicate fabric is.

With the stockings on, the outfit is complete. Green stands in front of the mirror and makes some last minute adjustments. He fiddles with his hair, loosens the tie, and smooths out the skirt. He takes a deep breath and realizes how fast his heart is beating. When he places a hand on his chest, it brings to mind an image. He thinks of the first time Red wore a maid costume and how shy and nervous he was. Green could feel Red’s racing heart under his palm.

Green doesn't feel nervous or out of his comfort zone like Red did, and perhaps that's why he's being so overly dedicated. He's going above and beyond as a way to repay Red for what he did, even if such a thing isn't necessary. He knows that Red would be fine with just the clothes and nothing else.

Maybe it’s his competitive nature wanting to show up and show off, or maybe it’s his tendency to want to look his best at all times, but Green wants Red to melt into his arms. He wants to cup Red’s face and see nothing but pure love and lust in his eyes. _That's_ what he's looking forward to.

Green leaves the bathroom with sweaty hands and a nervous smile.

He enters the bedroom full of confidence and sexual allure.

Red’s sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. He looks miserable, which is enough to make Green laugh under his breath. He knew Red would be a mess since the idea alone left him speechless, and, like always, Green is right.

The door closes behind him. The soft click is enough to get Red to look up at him, and Green is filled with satisfaction at the look of surprise on Red’s face.

Green places a hand on his hip. “You like it?”

Red _stares._ His mouth is slightly open, but no sound or words come from it. He’s stuck underneath an avalanche of emotions that he can’t hope to escape from, and Green’s not ready to dig him out just yet.

Green crosses his arms, pops his hip, tilts his head just so. “You gonna answer me?”

Red doesn’t seem to be able to _hear_ him. His eyes are roving over Green’s body with not quite ravenous intent… Wonderment or admiration, perhaps? His hands move to touch his lips, but other than that, Red is quiet and still, spellbound by Green’s appearance.

That’s _exactly_ what Green wants. He clicks his tongue, feigning impatience as he waits for Red to respond. “I’m not moving, so you’re gonna have to come over here.”

It takes a second for that to click, Red still hung up on taking everything in. As he slowly stands and begins his approach, Green becomes aware of the blush that’s covering his entire face. Red avoids Green’s eyes easily, biting his lip as he moves closer and closer still. His hands reach up to cup Green’s face. His eyes meet Green’s for a single breath. He leans down and forward to kiss Green tenderly.

It’s nothing like Green with his rough handling and teasing words. It’s _filled_ with heart. Red kisses Green like they’ve just said their vows, not like they’re about to fuck. The tone of it sets Green’s heart aflutter. Why is he surprised? Red’s always been a romantic. If Green dresses up in something Red loves, that feeling will just intensify.

Red pulls back when he’s stolen the last of Green’s breath. He presses timid kisses against Green’s lips, gentle thank you’s that make Green’s hands shake. His fingers fumble around until they find Red’s shirt and grip it tight.

Red stares at him with something in his eyes that Green isn’t prepared for. He caresses Green’s cheeks, runs his fingers along the collar of the shirt, slides his hands down Green’s sides and up again. Red smiles shyly and whispers a chilling secret against Green’s lips. “You’re beautiful.”

 _I know_ , is what Green wants to say. It’s what he _would_ say if he wasn’t suffering from frostbite. Red is everything snow and winter. He is calmly quiet one moment and confusingly deadly the next. Right now, Green is lost in those eyes of his. His ears ring from the soft compliment.

Red doesn’t seem to be surprised by the lack of response on Green’s part. He moves his kisses to Green’s cheek and jaw, down to his chin, then back up to his lips.

Green melts into the sweet touches. He kisses back when he can, moves his hands to wrap around Red’s neck. Ice turns to steam as Green initiates a deep kiss, pressing against Red with intention, biting his lip just to feel him jerk in surprise.

Red’s hands glide down to Green’s hips. Before he gets any ideas, Green moves swiftly and grabs his wrists. At Red’s shocked expression, Green smirks with a secret of his own. “Hands _above_ the waist.”

A thick brow is raised.

“At least for right now,” Green says, running his hands up Red’s arms. “We’ll get to that later. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Red isn’t allowed to inquire further. Green moves closer so that they’re pressed together, so he can feel Red’s heartbeat against his chest, so he can move his leg between both of Red’s and feel how excited he is.

And that one touch of Red’s half-hard cock against his thigh is enough to take Green’s mind away from sweet words and kisses that send him over the moon. Now, he’s focused on one thing. There’s a treat that he wouldn’t mind having. He can taste a shadow of it on his tongue.

Red’s able to _see_ the change in him. He squeezes Green’s hips, a question in the action.

Green’s hands are on Red’s chest, fingers pinching at his shirt. He sears kisses onto Red’s neck. He moves his leg again, feels Red’s cock again, and what is he _doing_ stalling on something he wants?

“You sure?” Red’s voice whispers, near silent and so deep. Green breathes against his neck. He closes his eyes and feels the heat rising under his skin at a rapid pace.

Green pulls back and kisses Red, quick pecks that are more to satiate than to lead to something more. He laughs softly at Red’s ridiculous question. Of _course_ he’s sure. Red’s always so modest about these things, so willinging to give but nervous about receiving. But Green wants to make Red feel good, too. That’s the whole point. It’s always been the point, but it’s especially the point _today_ , when he’s done everything he can think of to appeal to Red.

And sucking his dick is in that same basket. It’s just a bonus that Green gets off on it so much, too.

Green moves quickly. He’s kissing Red’s lips one second and the next, he’s lowering himself onto his knees, his hands trailing above him, feeling at Red’s abdomen through his shirt.

“Let me,” Green says quickly, but his hands are already moving, already playing along the waistband of Red’s jeans before he finishes the sentence. Impatience wins out as Green’s mind fills with fog and static.

“Green…” Red whispers, his voice a deep song. A brisk wind that makes Green shiver. There’s no amount of ice that could stop Green from getting what he wants. His stubbornness sees him through Red’s attempts to slow things down. Green’s _impatient._ He’ll trudge through eddies of snow to feel Red’s skin and taste his cum.

Let Red say whatever he wants. Let him _do_ whatever he wants. Let him back up against the wall, thighs trembling and lips quivering; Green will crawl after him on hands and knees. Let him run his fingers through Green’s hair and try to lift Green’s chin so they can look at each other; Green will kiss the inside of his wrist and unbutton his jeans at the same time.

Red looks at him with aroused adoration, a quiet surrender to Green’s persistent flames. He twiddles strands of Green’s hair between his fingers. His left hand moves to the back of Green’s neck and rests there. It’s a cool frost against Green’s skin, a longing reminder.

Green is aware of all of this for brief moments. He absorbs the information, the sensations, the emotions, and then hurriedly moves on. He unzips Red’s jeans. He eases them down Red’s shapely hips. His right hand plays in black curls while his left pulls Red’s boxers down. The smell of musk is nice, but not what he’s after. Green tugs further, voracity in his eyes as Red’s thick cock nearly slaps him in the face.

 _Now_ , Green freezes. Now, he’s stuck in the blizzard snow, having exhausted all his energy to reach his destination. And now that he’s finally here, he dedicates a few moments to admire it.

The weight of Red’s dick always makes Green shiver. How hefty it is. How it feels in his hand. The girth of it, how his fingers just barely touch his thumb when wrapped around it. The thickness makes Green’s heartbeat stutter. Red’s cock is perfect in so many ways, in _every_ way. Green wouldn’t dream of changing a single thing.

Green’s eyes flick to Red’s balls, heavy and waiting. His eyes grow hazy as he thinks of fitting Red’s entire sack into his mouth, sucking and moaning and hearing Red’s quiet sighs in response. Hunger twists like a knot in his stomach. Avidity stokes his fires to their strongest. Green gives in to their power, to their promise of heat and energy. He wants to taste Red until there’s nothing left to taste. He wants to feel Red’s throbbing cock pulse and reach its peak in Green’s waiting mouth. He wants to feel hot cum on his tongue and leave none of it unswallowed.

The pink, swollen head leaks precum that Green laps up hungrily. It has him sucking on the tip to get as much as he can. It’s not enough, but Green can placate himself with the taste of skin and salt and Red’s hand curling in his hair.

 _“Green…_ ” Red says again, but it’s gasped out because of Green’s eagerness. Green appreciates the tone, the desperation, the pitch of Red’s voice and the breathiness to it. He bobs his head along Red’s thick cock, taking as much of it in his mouth as he can. It’s so fat that he has to pace himself, slowly open his mouth wider and not force it. It’s agony for the desire in Green’s stomach, but each second is precious and the bitter tang makes it worth it.

Red backs up completely against the wall. He slumps against it, head tilted up with his mouth hanging open. Green watches him when he pulls back to suck on the tip, coaxing out a spurt of precum.

 _Beautiful_ , Green wants to say, but places kisses along Red’s cock instead. He moves all the way to the base, then lifts Red’s cock to kiss the underside. He showers Red’s dick with affectionate teases. Red’s hand tightens in his hair, and his thighs twitch. He is completely at Green’s mercy and the feeling is almost as intoxicating as the taste of him.

 _Say my name again_ , Green wants to say, but eases forward to take Red’s left ball in his mouth. He pulls just slightly, just enough to make Red grunt and shift against the wall. Green swirls his tongue around it. He moans because of the taste, because of the weight on his tongue, because of the way Red curses and whispers frost into the air.

Green pulls back and runs his tongue along Red’s right ball. He lavishes it with attention and his whole heart is begging. Again, he pulls away, saliva dripping down his chin. His face is flushed, eyes heavy with nothing but want. He is insatiable. He dives in again to take both of them in his mouth, but only so much can fit. Green moves his right hand and rubs at the places his mouth can’t reach.

A finger presses on the nape of Green’s neck. The hand lost in his hair pulls him _back_. Green pulls off and Red’s balls fall from his mouth, dripping wet and pretty.

Green looks up confusedly.

Red looks down at him breathlessly. He looks so in love, so hopelessly and endlessly devoted beyond comprehension. He wipes saliva from Green’s chin. He cleans with polite and soothing touches.

“That’s enough,” Red mutters.

His voice is beautiful and his eyes are honeyed, but Green frowns at the words. He moves his right hand to Red’s inner thigh and rubs smooth skin. “Not yet.”

“I’m about—”

“Give me your cum,” Green tells him, scooting close to bury his face in wavy black hair. He strokes Red’s fat cock as he speaks, _begging_ for something so simple. He doesn’t care how long it takes them after. He’ll let Red do what he wants for as long as he wants; just let him have this.

Red’s entire body shivers and it’s so fucking _delicious_. He bites his lip as he looks down at Green. Another gust of shivering cold and white diamonds penetrate powerful flames. Red moves his left hand back to Green’s neck and his right to his own cock. He straightens his posture and smirks.

Green grins before opening his mouth. Red pushes the head of his cock in and begins with a slow and shallow thrust. A finger on the nape of Green’s neck begins moving in small circles.

Red starts gradually moving faster. He’s always so careful, so considerate during a time when Green wouldn’t mind being roughhoused with. But his kindness is endearing, and as Green’s mouth is slowly filled with more and more of Red’s cock, he reaches his hands up to Red’s thighs and grips them firmly. As Green sighs in satisfaction at the heaviness of Red’s cock, he forces his eyes open to stare up at Red.

A time comes when kindness falters. Red’s thrusts gain more power behind them, a moment of lustful pursuit that has Green choking. What a _wonderful_ feeling that is, being stuffed full of Red’s cock. He wants more of it. He doesn’t care about the messiness and indecency of it. He wants his mouth _fucked_ open.

Green tightens his grip on Red’s thighs and his hips stutter. He shoves his cock in deep and at the same moment that Green gags, his heart thuds painfully against his chest. His cock twitches, aching to be touched and stroked. He’s in love with the feeling of Red’s dick hitting the back of his throat, at the taste of skin and precum that falls upon his tongue. He can just barely register it, but it’s there.

In a moment of consideration, Red pulls out completely to allow Green a moment to breathe. If Green wasn’t so fucking desperately eager, he’d consider it a nice thing to do, but as soon as Red moves back and his cock leaves Green’s mouth, he follows, brows furrowed, glaring up at Red like he’d personally done something to offend him.

If Green wasn’t fine, he would’ve said so. He takes matters into his own hands and slips Red’s cock back into his mouth, closing his eyes and humming as Red gets the hint and starts thrusting again. The heavy breaths and lewd moans give him goosebumps. The sound of him gagging on Red’s thick cock, taking in as much as he possibly can nearly makes him come.

Red pulls on Green’s hair for just a second and that’s all the warning Green’s given. But it’s enough. He’s been expecting it. That first hit of bitter cum is enough to make him shiver. Red keeps his cock in Green’s mouth, knowing how much he likes to savor each drop, to swallow each spurt as it comes.

Even if his throat is sore, Green feels as if he’s the one coming with how satisfied he is. He watches raptly at the face Red makes; brows furrowed, eyes just barely open, mouth gasping for breath. His arms are trembling after his release, and it’s all he can do to stay upright, eyes cast down to look at Green.

A beautiful sight. Green sucks the tip of Red’s cock clean, eyes hooded. “You always taste so _good.”_

 _“Fuck,”_ is Red’s hushed and tired reply. He retracts his hand from Green’s hair and covers his face with it.

Hiding away again. Green uses his tongue to search for any residual cum in his mouth. Finding none, he places kisses on Red’s cock. He moves all the way to the base before giving his affection to Red’s navel. He kisses Red’s abdomen languidly. “Didn’t miss any, did I?”

That urges Red out once more. He peeks through his fingers and examines Green’s features. He’s blushing all the way to his neck now. He shakes his head in reply, mouth frozen shut.

Green’s ego reaches new heights. He doesn’t move from his spot on the floor, though his knees hurt and he’s already sweating underneath layers of clothing. He catches his breath and accepts the dull pain in his throat. While he adjusts, he wraps his arms around Red’s waist. He’s already overheated and they’re just getting started.

But Red’s hand is a blast of cool air. He pushes back Green’s bangs and clears his face of sweat all while being careful to avoid ruining his makeup. While Green stares up at him lazily, Red’s expression is a mish-mash of sweetness with a little tang; he’s satisfied but quickly growing hungry for more.

Green sighs against lukewarm skin. He closes his eyes and feels the thudding of his overly excited heart. It pulsates through his body. It’s the only thing he feels as he rests there, unknowingly matching his breath to Red’s. They breathe in sync, tired but not yet expended.

In time, Red moves his hands back to Green’s hair. He doesn’t engage in the normal scalp scratching. He rests his hands there among the spiky tufts on the crown of Green’s head. The weight is comforting in a way, a slight pressure that’s not cumburous.

“Can you stand?” Red asks him.

Green mumbles against his skin. He grips Red’s hips for support and gently pulls himself up. Red offers his hands to grip onto, and Green takes them as he stands on slightly numb feet. He curls his toes in his stockings to get more feeling in them. He loosens his tie even further to help with the whole breathing thing.

Then Red’s hands return to his hips. Green is being kissed, not forcefully, but with insistence and intention. Green wraps his arms around Red’s neck and feels himself being steered into a direction. He follows Red’s lead in the dance, feet turning and stepping backward until his back is pressed to the same wall Red had been leaning against a second ago.

Red keeps Green's mouth occupied with too sweet kisses that dip into being something heated and wanting, but then he pulls back and the cold is replenished. It’s not enough for Green to indulge in, so he pulls Red closer and keeps biting his lips for more.

But Red understands the feeling that’s slowly filling Green’s chest. He does this deliberately, as his hands inch under Green’s sweater and shirt to caress skin. Green gasps at that first brush of fingers against him. The difference in their body temperatures is too accurately felt. Green has heat on top of heat to contend with; Red is brisk and smooth, shocking at first but relieving when touching Green’s humidity.

It’s easy to get lost in the way Red kisses. Green pulls away only to catch his breath and take note of where Red’s hands are now. They were on his lower chest a second ago, now they’re higher. Red’s moving closer, surrounding Green so that the only thing he sees is darkened eyes and a shadow falling over him.

He calms his breathing and Red kisses him again. His legs are pushed apart and Red is closer than before, pushing him further against the wall as his thumbs conspire to touch both of Green’s nipples at the same time. He jolts, nearly biting Red’s tongue as a blast of cold air is sent his way without warning.

The only thing he can do is glare, and what a weak one it is. Red doesn’t react to it. He just rubs the pad of his thumbs against Green’s nipples, sucking on Green’s bottom lip the entire time. But the more that he touches them with gentle and hardly innocent touches, the more breath Green needs, so he pulls back and away, turning his face to show Red that he needs air more than his kisses, at least for right now.

Red takes that as his cue to drive Green even _further_ up the wall.

Green’s shirt and sweater are pushed up to his neck now. His nipples are exposed and erect, and Red eyes them like precious jewels, as if they’re the only things that have been on his mind this entire time. He looks at Green with a much too innocent glance before ducking his head down and licking at Green’s left nipple.

 _“Shit!”_ Green mutters, flinching against the door. Not in pain, but in surprise. Red’s tongue is like ice against his blazing hot skin. A shiver races up his spine and doesn’t stop there. It sends tingles throughout Green’s body. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall.

But another lick is all it takes to make Green shudder and squirm against Red. The movement must be slightly inconvenient, because Red puts a hand on Green’s hip and his grip is _tight_. Green is not going anywhere. They are moving at Red’s pace, cold licks, measured kisses and all.

Red flicks Green’s right nipple quickly, just enough to cause a quick reaction. Green can feel his knees shaking. If it weren’t for Red’s hand and body pressed against him, he would’ve fallen to the floor already. His staggering stance is worsened with every kiss and suck of his nipples, every cold breath that Red releases against the sensitive skin, every time their eyes meet and Green’s only assurance is deep winter.

It’s when Green notices just how much Red is sucking and kissing that he’s reminded of what he did earlier in the day, and, in turn, Red’s present. He can’t believe he forgot about it, but given the attention he’s receiving, he can’t be too mad at himself. He attempts to remedy the situation quickly.

“Red…” Green breathes, his hands scrambling to grip Red’s shoulders. He gets distracted feeling at hard muscle through the cotton of his t-shirt. “M-move. Let me show you your surprise.”

“Show me here,” Red says, pulling away from a long suck on Green’s left nipple. Green’s hands fly up to tangle in Red’s hair, fingers pulling at thick strands. Despite Red’s own suggestion, he doesn’t move aside so Green can follow that instruction. He stays right where he is and flicks his tongue against Green’s nipple again, pushing him harder against the wall.

Another lick and Green’s panting heavily, his eyes barely open. It’s so easy, _too_ easy, to let himself stand there and lose himself in the feeling of intense sensitivity. Red moves slowly. He carefully plans his every move and drags things out for as long as he can. It’s annoying as fuck, because when Green’s leading the charge, Red always gets impatient with him.

But Red knows Green inside and out and utilizes every bit of information he has. He places kisses on Green’s chest between licks against his nipples. His right hand is warm and steady on Green’s hip. He only talks if he needs to, otherwise, he’s working his mouth and _fuck_ , does it feel good.

Remembering the surprise is what brings Green to his senses. He releases Red’s hair and returns his hands to his shoulders and tries to push him away. Red’s stronger than he is, but Green tries regardless. “I can’t. Ge’off, lemme show you.”

Red doesn’t move away immediately. He kisses both of Green’s nipples, his sternum, his collarbone, and finally moves up to his chin. He gently lowers Green’s purple sweater and smoothes it out, but still keeps Green trapped against the wall, fingers rubbing circles along Green’s hips as he nips at his jaw.

Green’s going to die. “Red, _move.”_

“Mm.” Red’s kisses trail towards Green’s neck.

“Do you want your present or not?” Green’s hands move to Red’s chest and that’s a big mistake. He has to stop himself from inching up Red’s shirt to peek at perked nipples.

“This is enough of a present,” Red tells him softly, his face hidden against Green’s neck.

Green’s fingers still and his breath catches. He freezes as those words roll over him like a gale. Red’s calm and controlled demeanor lulls Green into a sense of contentment, but then he’s spontaneous with words that blow Green away. They stun him, leaving him wide-eyed and breathless as the sincerity seeps into his blood. Soft declarations of love, gentle remarks of affection, hushed compliments… They all make Green disoriented as he tries to navigate through a winter storm.

It takes a second for Green to grab hold of his bearings. “You sure?” Green gets his revenge by moving his hands and running them through Red’s hair just the way he likes. “I did this just for you, y’know. You really want my hard work to go to waste?”

Red hums as his hair is brushed and his scalp is scratched. He circles his arms around Green’s waist (again, the _opposite_ of what Green wants) and holds tight. “No…”

“Then _move._ It’ll only take a second.”

Red inhales and exhales slowly, his warm breath raising goosebumps on Green’s skin. He kisses Green’s neck and pulls away, looking put out by the sudden interruption.

Green kisses Red’s cheek as he steps aside and heads for the bed. He’s covered in sweat after being so tightly boxed in with nothing but Red’s hot breath and warm body against him. But it’s a good thing today. Everything’s working out the way Green wants, so he feels confident as he sits on the bed, his thighs tightly pressed together. He adjusts his black thigh high stockings, smooths out his pretty plaid skirt, and rests his hands on either side of him on the sheets. Across the room, Red eyes him warily, waiting for his surprise.

Green smiles sweetly at him. “Come here. Get on your knees.”

Red’s eyes narrow and Green bites his tongue to keep his composure. In spite of Green’s behavior and suspicious expression, Red walks over to the bed and kneels.

The phrase that Green used proposes only one outcome, and Red trails his fingers up Green’s sheer stockings to ready himself for it. His fingers continue their ascent to Green’s thighs. Red’s eyes are already hazy, his mouth slightly agape as he waits for what he wants. He scoots as close to the bed as he possibly can.

Green isn’t doing much better. Red isn’t afraid of showing his prurience. He displays it proudly for Green to see, and knowing that he’s wanted so badly fuels Green’s ego, sure, but it also cuts him to his core. He is desired in those dark brown eyes. He is lusted after and needed, and who doesn’t love being reminded of that? Green knows that look. He knows exactly what Red’s feeling. He feels the same way about Red, that insatiable craving that never goes away.

It’s why Green doesn’t mind going out of his way to give Red surprises and play into his kinks to get him off in the best way possible. It’s love, but it’s also the satisfaction of knowing how to unravel Red and see him at his most vulnerable. The intimacy in knowing nearly everything about another person… Green _lives_ for that. There are definitely secrets between them that will never leave this bedroom, but the fact that they’ve been admitted to Green at all is enough to still his pounding heart.

Green takes Red’s hands and places them on his covered knees. He touches gently at Red’s cheek, at his lips, and at his chin. “Go ahead. Open your present,” he tells Red, deviousness creeping back into his smile as he leans back onto his hands.

Red licks his lips. He sits back on his haunches as Green laughs lightly under his breath. With careful hands does Red gently spread Green’s legs apart. The skirt falls a little, but Red lifts it and his eyes widen as he sees what awaits him between Green’s thighs.

“Surprise,” Green can’t help but say. He takes the skirt out of Red’s hands to hold. Doing so provides a better view of the lavender lace thong Green’s wearing. His dick is tucked tightly in a layer of floral lace, straining and leaking against the pretty fabric. The lace covers the entire thong, from the waistband to the leg openings. But the panties are only half of the surprise, and the second part hits Red as soon as he inches closer.

Red’s eyes flutter closed as Green spreads his legs more. The smell of sweat and musk wafts from between smooth thighs and Red is entranced. He moves forward and presses his face against Green’s crotch, inhaling deeply and humming in pleasure. Lips kiss at Green’s clothed cock. Hot breaths make Green’s arms tremble and his thighs shake. Large hands reach under the skirt to dig into the cheeks of Green’s ass.

The long, deep inhales leave Green’s heart pounding. Red is so intoxicated by the scent of Green’s musk that he forgets about the skirt and the uniform and the tights for the time being. Red’s lips are deliciously hot as he kisses so _slowly_ and his nose brushes against the waistband. Every sniff is felt and every sigh heard. As Red pulls him closer, Green scrambles to put his hands on Red’s shoulders. He steadies himself as he deals with Red’s impatience.

Green feels a wet tongue next and he groans. The gentle nudges and soft kisses are one thing, but if Red is going to introduce licking, Green might not last as long as he thought. It’s harder when he hears the sounds Red’s making. The pleased hums and the short gasps, the moans as he traces the waistband of the panties with his fingers and spreads the cheeks of Green’s ass apart. It’s so good and so _worth it_.

Unsteady hands move into Red’s hair and hold on tight. Green takes deep breaths and begins to grind his cock against Red’s face. The searing heat of Red’s breath adds to the sweat dripping down Green’s thighs. Green leans his head back and sighs as he feels Red’s mouth on his clothed dick and balls. He licks and sucks and Green presses his cock even harder against his face, eager for friction. He wants that and more and every slow grind gets his message across. Red mutters against Green’s cock and trails kisses up to the head, moving his licks and sucks there.

Green pulls _harshly_ at Red’s hair as he almost comes. After a pained hiss, Red starts to laugh.

“Fuck you,” Green whispers shakily. He smooths back Red’s hair and apologizes for the rough treatment with gentle scratches to Red’s scalp. He almost wants to tell Red to just suck his cock, free it from the barrier of lace and take it into his obviously eager mouth, but he doesn’t want to rush this. Red had been...somewhat patient when it’d been Green’s turn. It’s not _too_ much to ask for Green to do the same.

But Red keeps moving closer, forcing Green to move one hand behind him on the bed to prop himself up. The position isn’t the best. Red wants him closer and Green has an idea of how to do that. He takes his hand out of Red’s hair and lays on his back. He bends his legs, knees nearly touching his chest. Red stands up and moves his hands to the back of Green’s thighs to keep them out of his way.

Most of the lace thong is visible now and Red takes a break from stuffing his face in Green’s crotch to admire it. Green spends that time admiring Red. A dark crimson tinges his cheeks, ears, neck and shoulders. The few, short bangs that he has are wet with sweat and sticking to his forehead and it doesn’t stop there; his collarbone and chin are dripping with sweat, too. His shirt is disheveled and needs to be removed.

Red’s eyes speak of a deep desire, a cool wind sweeping through them and nearly putting out Green’s hot fires. That calm look of want. That thoughtful gaze that knows exactly what it needs. It’s aimed directly at Green’s cock, but then he looks up to meet Green’s eyes. A multitude of words is said in that stare. A conversation happens that leaves Green shivering in anticipation. Red narrows his eyes and Green’s cock throbs _painfully_ in his panties as Red makes his intentions clear.

Red is going to lick every part of Green’s body. He is going to cover him in marks and bites and hickeys. He is going to leave no part of him untouched and unloved.

Green opens his mouth but only warm air escapes. It’s not fair that he’s stunned into doing nothing when Red hasn’t even _said_ anything yet. But the fire returns when the wind ebbs and the only thing that Green can get out is a pitiful sounding, _“Red…”_

Dark eyes wander over sheer thighs and legs, they roam over a rumpled skirt, they drift over a loose purple sweater and crumpled tie and catch on Green’s eyes. Red doesn’t say anything; he doesn’t need to. The storm is enough. The possibilities, the promises, the _meaning_ in his eyes is enough to have Green shuddering against the bed.

Green lifts his hands and runs them through his hair. He breathes through his mouth to get more air in. He doesn’t look away from winter as he mutters, “Kiss me first.”

Red kneels onto the bed and grants Green his request.

It’s subtle again, a quiet patience that is tinged with love. They divert so quickly from hot energy to something more calm and slow. Red holds Green’s face in his hands, ensuring that their attention is only on each other. He gives Green the eye contact he desires. He kisses him deeply, wholeheartedly, and conclusively. He gives all of himself in a precious touch of lips.

Green’s chest nearly gives way as he tries to deal with it all. His hands are on Red’s upper arms, fingers digging into biceps. He grounds himself on soft skin and calloused hands. His heart is absolutely powerless as it’s engulfed in swirling winds. It’s only them for a sedentary moment. Before they go further, a reminder is given. It leaves Green breathless.

Red leans back. He looks down at Green with eyes full of clarity. They’ll change in time, they always change. They do this over and over again to each other, but now… There’s the exposure and fragility. Green answers in the only way he can.

He doesn’t temper his expression. He doesn’t smirk. He doesn’t speak. Green blinks and looks at Red with eyes that hold every response to every question Red might have. He stares with swollen, quivering lips. He sniffs and holds onto Red, because this is something only _he_ is allowed to see.

Red looks down at him with kind eyes. His lips lift into a slight smile and he looks _lovely._ The furrow of his brows, the unruliness of his hair; Green feels his heart constricting in his chest, tight and uncomfortable as it tries to hold everything in. Today is supposed to be about Red’s reactions, but Green’s hands are shaking and his breaths are coming quicker with words dying on every exhale.

“Shh,” Red whispers against his lips. He kisses Green gently and waits until it can be returned. He gives the feelings that continue to build within Green a place to escape. Then, as soft and quiet as an early winter morning, Red says, “I love you, too.”

Green remains in wispy air. He lingers there, touched by Red’s undeniable love and the effortless way that he shows it. He moves his hands to Red’s face and trails his fingers down his jaw. A humble laugh breaks free from trembling lips.

Red smiles and Green’s heart finds its fire again, but that is all it can do. What words that may have come to his mind are suddenly gone, evaporated and sent skyward. It’ll take a minute for him to ease back into it. An awkward part, but never for Red, who kisses at the corner of Green’s lips and the very tip of his chin. He is all things affectionate and moves further down with his kisses to give Green a chance to compose himself.

It’s a fine opportunity to give Green’s neck some attention. Admittedly, he’d do the same thing if their positions were switched. Red is nowhere near as brutal with his affection, though. He offers nips and light bites, but nothing so harsh as to leave a noticeable bruise. It takes some nudging which Green is happy to give, curling his fingers in Red’s hair and pushing him closer to the left side of his neck.

Red hums in acknowledgement and then his bites grow sharper, his kisses deeper. Green is still somewhat lost, but he gives into the cloudiness of his mind. He eases his grip on things, let’s go, let’s Red have control and take what he wants.

Red pulls at Green’s button up shirt and tie to get to his collarbone, leaves a mark there, and then abruptly pulls away.

Okay, but it _can_ be in Green’s control very quickly. All it would take is a movement of his hips and a hand on Red’s chest. Then, a quick compliment, a sudden word whispered straight into Red’s ear to make him see stars. Green is a fast-acting, quick-thinking individual, and if Red wants to begin to lead him somewhere and suddenly drop his hand, Green will finish what he started.

It turns out that Red only pulled away to sit up and remove his shirt. This...is acceptable. Green watches the t-shirt be thrown off to some place on the floor, and then his eyes are drawn to hefty pectorals, slightly toned muscles, tan skin and a fine line of pubic hair leading to Red’s cock.

Green’s not aware of how long he stares. He’s not ashamed, but there are other things they could and should be doing. But there’s no harm in mapping out every follicle of hair in that trail, and there’s nothing wrong with letting his eyes follow the dips and bumps of fat and muscle both, and certainly, there is no issue with admiring perked nipples.

His review of Red’s anatomy is interrupted by the man himself putting his hands on Green’s hips and looking down at Green with narrowed eyes.

“Roll over.”

“Wha—?”

Green isn’t given time to process or react. Red steps back and flips him over like a pancake. It’s slightly humiliating to be so easily tossed around as if weight means nothing, but Red often does that. Green’s sharp tongue is a pain in the ass to deal with, so Red responds with rough treatment.

Green props himself up on his elbows. He turns his head to look back at Red with a glare. “You didn’t give me time to move!”

Red’s not paying attention. He’s lifting up Green’s skirt and pressing his palms against the cheeks of Green’s ass. His hands squeeze the warm flesh and electricity spikes up Green’s spine. Red pulls at the waistband of the thong with one hand and slaps Green’s ass with the other, a short cry bursting out of Green’s throat.

“Sorry,” Red apologizes, remorse absent from his voice. He eases the pain of that slap with gentle caresses and a soft kiss that Green just barely feels.

The tingling has somehow spread all the way to Green’s fingertips and he lowers himself onto the bed. He moves his legs and lifts his hips, getting on his knees and propping his ass up for Red’s viewing pleasure, but Green knows from how enthusiastic Red’s being that viewing isn’t the only thing he’s going to be doing.

Red lets out a long breath that has Green grabbing the sheets in anticipation. He feels a hand rubbing at his left ass cheek, while another pulls the string of the thong away to better show his hole. A thumb presses against it curiously and Green’s hips jerk towards it.

“Not yet,” Red mutters quietly.

Green groans but not in a hot way. In an impatiently annoyed kind of way that makes Red laugh. That thumb circles Green’s hole for a moment or two and then moves away. Green huffs into the sheets as he closes his eyes and clenches his jaw. He prepares himself for what he knows is coming, that at first strange sensation that quickly turns into something terrific.

Red grips Green’s legs and pulls him closer toward the edge of the bed. Then, he kneels down on the carpeted floor. A few more moments of mindless caressing, of teasing and drawing out something they both so clearly want.

Just when Green is two seconds from sitting up and cussing Red out, he feels warm hands grip his ass cheeks and spread them apart, and _then_ that sensation rushes through him, Red’s tongue circling his pink hole in calm movements.

Green moans into the bedding, fisting the sheets as he involuntarily pushes his ass against Red’s face, already wanting more of that tongue, wanting it deeper. Red’s fingers are digging into his skin. To punctuate or perhaps highlight the loud slurping sounds coming from his mouth, he slaps Green’s ass at regular intervals. Green’s toes curl in his stockings and the sheets steal his curses and gasps from him.

Red licks a clean strip up Green’s crack, saliva spilling from his mouth down his chin. Green’s balls are peaking out of the panties, and Red dips his head low enough to graze them with his tongue, but doesn’t dedicate enough time to stay there and suck them like Green _wants_. But it’s hard to choose one desire over another. There’s too many things to focus on, too many areas that need attention. Red’s chasing the high of Green’s racy musk and Green’s lucky he’d given his balls the time of day at all.

Red laps at Green’s hole with long sweeps of his tongue. He moves his face closer, timing it when Green presses back against him. He sucks right before pushing his tongue in more, repeating the process each time Green moves.

When it gets to be too overwhelming, Green jerks away, needing a break from Red’s long tongue and his incessant need to lick and suck every part of Green’s body. Red takes these ass-eating breaks in stride, moving instead to bite Green’s ass cheeks or inner thighs. He pulls the sheer material of the stockings down just a bit to access more skin, christening it with his tongue and lips.

Green shivers. His gasps and curses are left to die in the cotton fabric and he’s glad for it. Just when he catches his breath, Red returns. His tongue is right back where it started, licking at Green’s taint and pushing in.

With trembling thighs and sweaty hands, Green changes from pressing back to moving his hips up and down. Red gets the hint quickly and stays in one place as Green does the work for him. This works for about a minute, a less intense feeling than what Red has been doing, but then Red grips his hips and pushes his tongue in one more time, his moaning muffled between the clefts of Green’s ass.

Red pulls back and away, panting as he catches his breath. His fingers poke at Green’s hole, keeping those ass cheeks spread so that he can see it clearly.

Green lifts his head and turns. He catches a glimpse of Red’s saliva coated mouth and chin. The flush covers his entire face now. “Full?”

The question appears to startle Red as he blinks and looks at Green with a deepened blush. He comes out of it alright, though, kissing Green’s left ass cheek tenderly. “Yeah.”

Green quickly looks away and buries his face into the sheets again. He’s embarrassed and so close to coming. Red’s pleased face is about to send him over.

“You hot? Wanna take this off?” Red asks, sitting up and moving his hands to Green’s lower back. He pulls up the sweater and the button up shirt underneath. He leans over Green and kisses at smooth skin while his hands circle around to run down Green’s chest.

Green can’t answer that because Red sitting up and moving closer means that he’s got a clothed boner pressing against his ass. Red’s jeans are _still on_ for some fucking reason, but the denim and buttons doesn’t dissuade Green from pushing back against that cock, patience growing incredibly thin as he’s reminded of what he’s being deprived of. Green _wants_ that cock, and now that he’s nice and slick and ready for prep, he’d like to _start that_ , please.

But then he remembers the question and, _yeah_ , he is hot, both figuratively and literally. He doesn’t want to take off his clothes, though. Red hadn’t taken off his maid outfit the entire time they’d fucked. Green isn’t going to remove a single part of his uniform. If Red wants it off, fine, but Green’s committed to finishing strong.

“No,” Green grumbles, sweeping his hair back, “I’m fine.”

Red slumps against him, holding Green in his arms as he kisses at his shoulders. “Sure?”

“Mmhm.”

Red gives him a few more kisses to the back of his neck and his upper back before pulling away. He adjusts Green’s shirt and sweater so that the clothing is back in its rightful place, but he leaves the skirt disheveled and bunched up.

Green takes a few breaths and finds the energy to speak. “When—” A finger teasing at his hole interrupts him. Green moves his knees further apart and makes himself comfortable. This is the part that takes the most time.

The tip of a finger presses closer, but then it’s gone again. _Red_ is gone again. Green feels the warmth of his hands leave him, but the sound of the bottom drawer of the nightstand alerts him to where Red is and what he’s doing. Red’s so forgetful. He could’ve been getting everything out and ready while Green was in the bathroom. Likely, the image of Green in his outfit rendered him unable to move, which is understandable. Green’s attractive, he’s lovely—there’s a wet finger in his ass.

Green lurches forward, but Red’s left hand moves to Green’s hip and keeps him there. His fingers press into flesh, pinky finger skimming along the top of the sheer stockings. Green can only comfortably move the upper half of his body. The lower half is within Red’s hands, jerking and twitching with each prod and curl of a long finger. The prep begins and promises to be as long as it always is when they’re like this. Green lowers himself to the bed and inhales fabric softener. He takes consistently timed breaths and closes his eyes.

It’s now that Green remembers the surprise, the resulting ass eating, and the fact that Red _still_ hasn’t removed his own jeans or Green’s thong for that matter. His cock is unfairly and unjustly still contained in silk, dripping wet with sweat and precum, forgotten, neglected, and forlorn. A travesty if there ever was one, but luckily, Green can right this wrong.

Jerking himself like he wants to come is out of the question, but a little stimulation will do nicely. Red is occupied with pouring out more lube, warming it and keeping the strap of the thong out of the way. He won’t notice, and if he does, Green can bitch at him. He may have been a pain in the ass, but at _least_ he’d given Red’s cock ample attention when he’d first donned that maid outfit.

Plan in place, Green props himself up with an elbow just as the sound of the cap of the lube closing reaches his ears. Red touches another finger to his hole, and Green moves his right hand between his legs and palms at his crotch. Quickly, he presses his face against the bed to hopefully completely conceal the gasp that escapes. His hand comes back wet, the thong nearly soaked through, and just that one point of contact was enough to send a jolt up his spine.

A jolt that Red notices, because he immediately pauses.

Thinking that something’s gone awry, Red cautiously removes his two fingers. In their countless excursions into intimacy, they’ve come to know the areas of each other’s bodies that cause certain reactions. Red knows that the two fingers he’s been scissoring and prepping with wouldn’t cause that much of a jolt. He knows this extremely well, and it’d been a moment of weakness on Green’s part, but maybe if he could get a reach around or _something,_ it wouldn’t have happened.

Green lifts his head. “Red—“

But Red isn’t interested in talking. He’s climbing over Green again, knees on the bed, hands finding both of Green’s and intertwining them together. Again, the press of his bulk is a reminder of what Green’s missing, and his cock is still throbbing with need in his thong. Nothing has changed or improved.

In fact, it’s been made worse, because Red is quiet as he kisses the very tip of Green’s ear. His hands squeeze Green’s before one moves away to Green’s collar. It takes too long for Green to realize that what Red is after isn’t contact or banter; it’s his tie.

And then his stomach drops with regret.

“Hey,” Green speaks up as he feels a hand pull at the knot of his tie. “Wait, Red, I wouldn’t have—“

“Mhmm,” Red interrupts, not listening, loosening the tie completely so that it’s undone.

“If you’d just _stroke me_ or somethin’—“

“I ate you out,” is Red’s smooth response. He is an unbothered sheet of black ice, unassuming, and yet unexpectedly dangerous. Now that he has the purple tie in his hand, he puts more of his weight on Green’s back and leans on his elbows for support. He brings Green’s hands together, loops the tie around Green’s wrists and knots it, all the while kissing the side of Green’s head.

Green is stunned. _Stunned!_ One stroke is all it takes to have his hand privileges taken? Green is perplexed…but also heavily turned on. Red’s breath is right on his ear, his weight a welcome addition to pressing Green into the mattress, his fat cock grinding against his ass. And his hands are tied together because Red wants them to be, and while it’s annoying, there isn’t much touching he could’ve done to Red from this position anyway.

It’s not uncomfortable and Green doesn’t have any issues with it really, so he huffs when Red presses kisses to his cheek, asking without words if what he’s doing is okay. Green isn’t afraid of being vocal and would’ve said something if it wasn’t. He frowns about the restriction nonetheless, turning his head away from Red in an act of defiance.

Red grinds his cock nice and slow between the cheeks of Green’s ass and his mind is suddenly empty. There’s nothing there at all save for basic functions. Everything else has flown out the window with the fucking amazing way Red’s dick feels against him.

But it’s gone as soon as it comes. Red pulls back and away to return to the very important task of stretching Green’s asshole, and he’s left to lay there, his hands tied, his ass in the air, his cock still aching to be touched.

Back to two fingers, in and out, slow, steady, coated with lube and acting with such carefulness it touches Green’s heart as well as his dick. Well, he _wishes_ those fingers would touch his dick. Red grants him mercy in the way of bites and sucks to his inner thighs. The stockings are slowly tugged down further to make room for Red’s eager mouth as it places marks wherever it pleases.

That has drool pouring out of Green’s mouth, makes the jolting and jerking continue as every inch of skin on Green’s sensitive thighs has been touched by either Red’s teeth or his tongue. It’s enough to make his legs shake even more than usual. He hadn’t noticed a third finger being added, the stretching process taking as long as normal, but the distractions making it feel as if it’s been literal seconds instead of handfuls of minutes.

“Red…” Green breathes, bangs covering his eyes, hands and thighs trembling, hips jerking and pulse jumping with every twist and turn of Red’s fingers. His knees want to give out, but miraculously, with everything that Red’s doing, he’s _still_ got his hand on Green’s hip to hold him up and steady despite it all.

Those three fingers pull away and Green lets out a relieved sigh. His eyes are still clenched shut and his stomach is being overtaken by a sweltering heat, but it’s the end of it, he can tell. There’s a sound of fabric moving (Red finally taking off his jeans), and then more lube being poured.

Green hears the slippery sound of Red lubing up his dick and can visualize it in his mind. He wishes he could see it in actuality, but Red is directly behind him, and turning his head that far isn’t possible with his hands tied as they are. But the sound is enough to feed on until he feels Red’s hands on his hips again.

Slowly, the waistband of his thong is pulled down just slightly. Not enough to actually _free_ Green’s dick from the panties, oh no, _that_ would be asking too much. The fabric catches on the base of Green’s dick and stays there despite the string of the thong being lower. It’s intentional. Red’s doing this _intentionally_ , and Green doesn’t know why when he gave his boyfriend not only the _best_ blowjob of his life, but also a hefty lungful of his musk! It doesn’t make any sense.

“Asshole,” Green mutters under his breath. Was he this insufferable during their first go with the maid outfit? ... Nevermind, he knows he was.

Red runs his hands over Green’s ass again, before moving closer. The warmth of his cock is keenly felt, and the tip of his cock pressing against Green’s hole follows right after. The already careful process is slowly drawn out with Red in control, but this time, that care is warranted. The tip is gently eased in, and Green is torn between impatience and logic.

Red’s cock is considerably thicker than Green’s. The prep takes longer, which is why Green is patient and kind and all things good during that process. But even with slick fingers and time and effort, there’s a burn as he’s stretched out and filled. Green _loves_ that burn, loves that ache that comes with Red slowly filling him.

Red knows the line between just enough and too much. He knows the exact way that Green likes it. He listens and feels and watches for the little reactions Green gives him and responds accordingly, but at this point Green only gives him encouragement. More is what he means when his gasps for air flourish into laugher. Faster is conveyed with quick moans and his hands fisting the sheets. Red gives him exactly what he wants and Green is filled to burst with Red’s cock.

And when Red’s pushed in all the way, the both of them waiting and attempting to catch their breath with gasps and quick inhales, he moves closer. He crawls over Green’s body a third time and presses his chest against Green’s back. Red places his face near Green’s neck and his right hand on top of both of Green’s. The contact instantly cools Green’s scalding body. He is relieved and softly eased into a calmer, safer winter. Red kisses his cheek to make sure of that.

Then, as they’re settled together, breathing unintentionally matching up, Red breathes and his voice is low, riddled with need and yet covered with restraint. "Green..."

Green freezes, going shock still at the sudden whisper. His name has never sounded so sweet. It’s whispered right into his left ear, desperately deep. Green can’t bring himself to answer with all the sensations cascading through his body. It’s all he can do to breathe, to not push back against Red’s cock, to not grind forward against the bed to create friction against his panties.

But Red’s breathing against his ear, soft grunts and gasps that make Green’s heart feel as trapped as his dick. What is he supposed to say to that? What is there _to_ say? Green can do much and more with his words, but he falters at the thought of trying to match the level of love and need in Red’s voice. He _feels_ it, but expressing it? Now, when his ass is full of cock and his mind is trapped in an ice storm?

Green grips Red’s hand and holds on tight. He muffles his shuddering breaths in the sheets and through the chaos in his mind, tries to piece together a word or phrase that can adequately reciprocate Red’s feelings.

But that doesn’t seem to matter to Red. He’s got Green surrounded with his entire body. He’s placing light kisses on Green’s shoulders and neck. He’s teasing him with barely thrusts, not pulling out all the way, but pushing his thick cock as far in as it can go. Green’s already seeing stars.

Leaning close, Red nudges his nose against Green’s earlobe as they get reacquainted. Green tries not to clench against Red’s cock, and Red tries not to move too much. Nearly impossible for both of them, but the position Red chose makes this somewhat easier. Green isn’t afforded much movement, and what he _can_ do would unsettle them both. So he waits with eyes shut and fingers trembling, until Red nips his earlobe, wanting the go-ahead.

 _“Please_ ,” Green whispers, and he means it to sound irritated, as if he’s _been_ ready, but it comes out more needy and whiny. Honestly, he doesn’t care as soon as the word leaves his mouth. He _is_ needy, and he _will_ be whiny if Red doesn’t move. But just having his hefty dick inside him is enough to make him lose his breath. Every throb, every slight movement, every shift of Red’s hips and Green’s so close to coming. He’s right there and he’s so ready. He doesn’t care if he comes after one thrust. He’ll stay down and take each and every one that follows because the feeling is _so good_ and addicting.

Red snorts and Green wants so badly to bite him somewhere. The only area that’s close enough is Red’s arm, so Green leans his head down and bites the inside of it.

There is no reaction, not a flinch, not a wince, not a grimace. “Don’t rush me,” Red whispers in that specific tone of voice that he _knows_ Green loves. Green can’t even enjoy it, because the words that just left Red’s voice are so fucking preposterous.

 _“Ugh!”_ Green groans with a sudden movement of his hips that he _secretly_ wishes had jostled Red off of him for the humor of it. “Are you _serious?!”_

Red presses closer. Green notices that he can feel Red’s fluttering heart against him. He is cuddled by Red, held and kept warm in his embrace. This position is intentional, too, and Green hates that it took him so long to realize it. His brain isn’t as quick as it usually is because his dick hasn’t been touched in forever.

Absolutely aware of Green’s plight and just not giving a fuck, Red kisses Green’s temple and runs his fingers along Green’s hands. “I like being inside you.”

Those five words extinguish Green in all his completely justified anger. Red’s words are a song hummed just for him, sincerity written in every note. It’s information that Green already knows, but the reminder comes at a time that humbles him. Red loves to be inside Green almost as much as he loves Green to be inside of him. It’s connection that Red yearns for, closeness in heart and body both.

The sentimentality isn’t lost on him; Green wants that, too. It’s not something he’ll so easily admit, but Red hugging him so close is…nice. It’s very nice, and though all that Green’s done is bitch and whine recently, he appreciates that he can feel Red’s every heartbeat against his back. He’s reminded of how well they fit together physically, how Red slides himself against Green’s back, easily molding himself to it as if he was born to be there.

Green moves the index finger and thumb of his right hand to grip one of Red’s fingers. Shyly—though he’ll tell himself later he acted with confidence—he rubs his thumb against Red’s. “… I like it, too,” Green mumbles, a part of him hoping Red doesn’t hear him.

Red does, because he goes still. He adjusts himself, which, unfortunately, doesn’t mean he starts thrusting. He leans his weight on his right elbow and moves his left hand to Green’s chin. From there, he tilts it just so and moves forward himself.

Their eyes catch and once again, Green is mesmerized. It’s been too long since he’s had eye contact and he’s _missed_ it. Red’s eyes are every bit as entrancing as ever, and being so close to them, seeing the lust and ever apparent love in them lights up Green’s heart in a rush of emotion.

Red eases forward and touches their lips together. Green’s missed that, too. He returns it as best he can, closing his eyes and trying to move closer. Red’s weight is still on him, which is welcome, but it’s a hindrance at this moment. The kiss doesn’t get as deep as he wants it, but Red gives him little bits of love to tide him over. They’re a sweet gift for his forehead, cheeks, and nose.

When he pulls away, Green is all smiles...at first. “If you don’t start moving, I swear, I will fucking flip you over and r—!”

Red interrupts him—fucking _interrupts him!_ —with a kiss that has no right being so tantalizingly sweet.

Green is _furious_. He fidgets and squirms, but doesn’t turn his head away, because a kiss is a kiss. Red’s eyes hide a smile as he sees through Green’s glare, but he does start moving when he backs away. He pulls out just a bit and thrusts back in slowly, and a moan leaves Green’s throat without his consent.

Red’s hips move so achingly slow. It’s not rushed like Green would do it. It’s not seared with impatience and hunger. It’s quieter, settled between them in each heartbeat. This position and Red’s arms wrapped around Green’s shoulders causes an awareness of every subtle movement. The relaxed dragging out of Red’s cock and the gradual slide back in. Each second is precious and felt.

It’s a different rhythm, but one Green’s not forced into. There’s nothing stopping him from pressing back and eliciting a change, but there’s a weakness in his heart that likes the way he’s being held down, likes the way Red’s being so careful, likes the way that his fire grows in slow breaths.

Red hides his face in the side of Green’s neck, hot air making him sweat even more. His hands are haphazardly intertwined with Green’s and holding on too tightly, but that feeling just adds on to all the others. Another thrust filled with patience, taking its time and knowing they have plenty of it. Red’s thick cock is the most prevalent feeling. It throbs every time a noise is released unbidden from Green’s throat.

It’s soft and quiet. The normal sound of balls slapping, panting, and broken versions of each other’s names is absent. Green has enough time to compose himself after each thrust in and every slow pull out. But even with time and the much slower pace, the only thing on Green’s mind is _Red, Red, Red._

Red’s sweat soaking through his sweater, his always quiet voice in Green’s ear, his body pressed against Green’s, his thrusts which haven’t sped up at all since they’ve started. It’s amazingly torturous, and Green is much too busy taking it all in to insist on them speeding up.

This is how Red expresses passion, in his patience, in the certainty that hours can pass, and he’ll be content as long as they’re together. He’ll give Green what he wants, but in his own way. Red responds well to Green’s legerity, and Green, once again, finds himself content with deliberate strides.

As Red presses more of his weight onto Green, his cock rubs against the bed through the lace of his panties. Every movement, no matter how slowly it’s executed, adds to that friction, and Green groans from it. He doesn’t need to do anything now that his dick gets to feel _something_.

Green’s been shakily leaning on his knees so far, but every thrust brings his legs closer to the bed. It’s when Red thrusts in nice and deep that they give out. Green almost bites his tongue, while Red _does_ bite Green’s neck, his mouth having previously been open to intake more air.

 _“Shit_ , yes,” Green hums, cock twitching. He wouldn’t mind more of that, or more kisses. He turns his head, forcing Red out of his hiding spot. Green’s bangs prevent any eye contact, and no amount of puffing up air can fix it. But Red, ever attentive, moves a hand to brush them aside, making Green’s heart soar.

Red kisses him,reading Green’s mind in that way he sometimes does. Hot breath is felt upon sweet lips, and Green doesn’t waste time in deepening things. He sucks on Red’s lip, he bites and nibbles and asks with actions alone for _this_ one to be a little more heated. He just wants an ember of fire between them, and Red must agree, because he is receptive and accommodating in Green’s demands for once. He pushes his cock in deep so that Green can feel every bit of it. Then he opens his mouth for Green’s pleasure.

But Green can’t dive as deep as he wants to, hell, he can’t _move_ as close as he wants to. Green’s reaching and grasping for something he’d easily be able to obtain if his hands were free and he wasn’t saddled with Red’s weight and girth. But when they break apart, he leaves Red heaving, which is an unexpected reward.

After he catches his breath, Red inches forward and touches his nose to Green’s. He looks in his eyes for a mere second, before removing his hands from the nice pile they’d formed with Green’s. He places his hands on either side of Green’s head, and it’s clear what he’s about to do. Red has an immense amount of patience, but even that runs dry eventually. His weight is taken away as well as his warmth, and although Green misses having that contact with Red, the cool air hitting his bare back is soothing.

Red’s thrusts quicken in pace, a smooth roll of his hips that gets Green’s heart racing. He was so used to the slowness that his body jerks in surprise. He misses Red’s entire dick being inside of him. That feeling of fullness is hard to do without, but Green’s fires are being stoked now. His bones are electrified, brought to life after a night out in the cold and being told with insistence that he’s loved and wanted. _Now_ he’s being shown how badly and how desperately that feeling extends.

His moans aren’t as drawn out as they were before. They’re short things, matching the slam of Red’s hips against his own. Green grabs a fistful of sheets and squeezes them, his heart in his throat. _“Fuck, Red_ ,” Green whispers, pushing his hips back and up against Red’s to match the timing.

Green can hear Red’s heavy breathing above him. He can feel the drops of sweat that fall on the tip of his nose. Red’s arms tremble with exertion. Green watches them, fixated on pulsing veins and bulging muscle. He gets over his admiration long enough to press kisses against Red’s arms and hands, having the energy to do that much. Even if they’re moving faster together, there’s always time to stop and show affection. It’s something Green needs to be reminded of every now and again. Red's freezing without that fire, and Green's burning without that chill; they need a change in position to give them both what they want.

Green fidgets until his hands are near Red’s. He touches their fingers together to get his attention. “Let me turn over,” Green urges.

Gradually, Red stops thrusting. He’s breathing heavily, and Green’s no better. They’re worn thin, and the only thing they want is each other. It stands to reason that at this point, they teeter closer to the edge of having little self-control. Green’s sure that in the position he has in mind, he won’t last long. He’s always been weak to Red’s expressions and voice.

Surprisingly, Red adjusts his knees. As he makes to sit back, he kisses the back of Green’s neck and his shoulder. When he reaches Green’s lower back, Red lifts the sweater and shirt to kiss the dip of Green’s spine with wet lips.

Green shivers and thunks his head against the bed. He should’ve known Red wouldn’t rush into granting Green’s request. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and gives in to feeling every press of lips against his flesh. Red’s keeping true to his promise, and though Green’s cock is near screaming at him, he loves the way Red’s lips feel against his skin. His hands are so warm and when he presses them firmly against Green’s back, the added pressure _really_ does something for him.

It’s only a few seconds more before Red starts pulling away so that Green can do what he wants. He takes his hands away first, dragging his fingers along the curve of Green’s ass in farewell, then he pulls his dick out completely, and the empty feeling is a bit too much for Green to take, so once Red’s moved off the bed, he flips over quickly.

Green’s arms are still tied by the wrists and he moves them above his head so that they’re out of the way. Immediately, his eyes find Red’s, and his heart beats triply in fervor. Red’s looking at him in a certain way, one that combines his first gaze at Green in his outfit with the loving stare he had while telling Green he loves him. It is all of those feelings, and Green can barely handle _one_ , let alone all of them at the same time.

He’s been wanting eye contact, and now that he has it, it’s threatening to crush him. Green looks away first, down at his ruffled and tousled skirt, at his thighs and the stockings that are pulled down to his ankles now, at the nightstand, at the headboard, _anywhere_. He’s pulling such a Red, but he can’t help it.

Red doesn’t wait to hear what Green has to say. He doesn’t needlessly inquire as to what he’s embarrassed about. It’s blatant what it is, and as Red moves closer, hands on Green’s thighs as he considers and contemplates this new position with Green on his back, he looks over Green’s entire body and then smiles down at him softly.

What a _smile_ that is, wonderfully content, as if everything that Red’s ever wanted is right in front of him.

Green lifts his left foot and places it against Red’s chest to push him away. “Shut up,” he says, his mouth pulled into a scowl. It feels like Green’s stomach is about to explode, either that, or he’s going to melt and evaporate into smoke. He _thought_ they were going to fuck, not make love. He would’ve prepared himself accordingly.

Red wraps his right hand around Green’s ankle. He steps closer and presses a featherlight kiss against it, eyes still unwavering in their emotion, subduing Green, nailing him to the bed with truth. Red isn’t going to shut up anytime soon. Green just has to deal with it.

But he’s on his back now. New position achieved and even accepted. Red props Green’s left leg up on his shoulder and rubs his right hand up and down the length of it. He reaches over toward the head of the bed to grab a pillow.

“Lift your hips,” Red instructs gently. He has the pillow ready in his left hand and moves it underneath Green when he does as he’s told. Green’s hips are slightly elevated now, which makes things easier, but Red has moved onto other things now that that’s settled.

Red’s eyes are on Green’s rumbled skirt and the lace thong that’s visible underneath. Still, Green’s cock is restricted within them, and _finally_ , Red decides to free it by pulling the thong down just enough to let his cock and balls free.

Green laughs in relief. “Holy _shit.”_

Red grunts in reply. He’s clearly distracted by the precum smothered all over Green’s cock or maybe it’s the sweat that’s mixed with it, or hell, maybe the musk is getting to him again. No matter what it is, Red’s eyes are glued to Green’s dick and it’s a great feeling.

The empty one Green feels from not having a cock in his ass isn’t as great, though.

“Hey,” Green says, shifting his left leg to get Red’s attention. “Let’s go.”

Green regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. Red finds his eyes through the clouds, and his dark eyes are narrowed, his lips thinned in frustration and annoyance. Green _yelps_ as he’s pulled closer to the edge of the bed by his legs. He wonders what all the heavy handling is about, but then remembers what Red had told him earlier about not rushing him.

… Whoops.

Red grips Green’s left thigh with such strength that Green _knows_ that imprints are going to be left there. He grips his fat cock, beautifully wet with lube and precum, and touches it to Green’s hole.

There’s no teasing, which is what Green would’ve done. Red’s pushing inside and the only thing Green can say is a softly gasped out, “oh, fuck _yes.”_

Red gives him a second, one they spend looking at each other with heaving chests, and then moves his right hand like he’s going to touch Green’s cock. Green knows he’s not. It’s a fake-out if there’s ever been one. Green watches that hand move to his right knee in dismay. His dick weeps with thoughts of what could’ve been, a nice, fast stroke to make him come while Red plows away.

This time, oh, _this time_ , there’s less care. Red doesn’t move mercilessly, but he’s giving in to the rapid way that Green likes it. The lovingly mellow thrusts that he’s perfected in their time together are forgotten. Now, it’s impatience and irritation and _fire_.

Red moves his hips and Green arches his back as pain and pleasure surge inside him. The scorching heat and biting cold make something deliciously dry. He speeds up the pace without warning. He pulls Green as close to him as possible and fucks him relentlessly. Green trembles in Red’s hands, melting and freezing all at once.

He’s still being held down, pressed against the bed, made to feel every pounding of Red’s dick and _remember_ it. And Green’s happy to, he wants to be marked up and held and fucked unremittingly. He twitches and squirms for _more_ , but of what specifically, he’s not sure. It comes to him when he sees that Red’s eyes are glued to his leaking cock and not on his face. Green scowls.

“C’mon, Red, _fuck,”_ Green grunts. He wishes Red was closer so that he could force those eyes to look at him, but Red is deliberately avoidant with his gaze. He knows that Green loves eye contact, not just to watch the way Red falls apart each time they fuck, but to be given that attention. Green wants to be admired with lovestruck eyes and desperation, to be told through expression alone how he feels and how he looks, to be able to move Red’s visage from interminably impassive to something _deeper_. He won’t beg, but he will get increasingly frustrated by a lack of that intimate connection.

Red hears the irritation in Green’s voice that’s thinly veiled behind arousal. He glances up to see Green with his sweaty forehead and scowl. He bites his lip. He thrusts his fat cock into Green deeply and keeps it there, the pulsing of it making Green clench around him. But Red continues with what he set out to do, moving Green’s leg off his shoulder for a moment to move closer. He leans down and meets Green’s eyes for the first time in a while.

Green lifts his bound hands over Red’s head and rests his wrists against his boyfriend’s neck. He twines his fingers in the hair on the back of Red’s neck. Green will keep Red here now that he’s close, and he smirks in satisfaction, wrapping his legs around Red’s waist.

“Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“Revenge,” Red mutters against Green’s mouth.

Green tuts. He bites at Red’s lips for some revenge of his own. “After I gave you a present? So ungrateful.”

“You’re an ass.”

“Mm.”

But Red actually seems a little apologetic as he kisses Green sweetly. He stares into Green’s eyes when he pulls back, and the chill is brisk, but not freezing. A happy medium that leaves Green feeling refreshed. “You look really nice.”

...And then Green is right back to turning blue in the cold. Red is picky with his compliments. Green knows he doesn’t make it easy with how loud and proud he is. Red gives them when the timing is just right, when his heart moves him, when he knows they’ll be lovingly received. He whispers ice into Green’s ears, but can’t stand the summer fires when Green returns the favor.

Green can’t move his hands, otherwise he’d be running his fingers down Red’s cheeks and pulling on them just to annoy him. He’d use action to return the sentiment, even if that’s imperfect in it’s own way. Now, he… Well, he looks at Red’s left ear and says, “... So do you,” in secret. But he’s not done, and he speaks quickly enough to not register the captivated look on Red’s face.

“Keep moving fast like that. … Please,” Green adds, noticing the way Red’s brows furrow, “but…” Then he gets tongue-tied, embarrassed by his own wants, even if they're simple. Red wants the same, certainly, but Green has already used up so much emotional energy, being bombarded with love and need both. He’s reached his limit, and he’s hoping that Red can just…read his mind again like they’re sometimes able to do.

Fingers brush through Green’s hair and make a home there. His sweaty bangs are moved out of his eyes, and Green sees with clarity Red’s adorable expression. He kisses the very tip of Green’s nose like a total sweetheart… And then pulls out and _slams_ back in.

Green’s voice breaks in the middle of a moan, his head canting back against the bed. Red kisses at the underside of his chin while he’s losing his mind, hard thrusts coming one after another. The tip of Green’s wet dick is rubbing against Red’s sweaty stomach and it feels fucking _great_. Speed and insistence and need flowing together as they’re meant to, coiling inside Green’s stomach and making him moan for more.

And oh, do the kisses help, the thumps against Green’s pulse and collarbone that leave icy trails and mist along his skin. The air is electrically vibrant and Green _loves_ it so much. He nudges Red’s head and lifts his own so their lips meet, and he chases and latches on, tasting every bit of Red that he can, moaning into his mouth and saying, as his legs wrap tighter around Red’s waist and his hands pull at his hair, that he’s _so, so_ close. He just needs a bit more.

“Green…” Red mutters against swollen lips, voice perfectly hot. It’s an unanticipated glacier that Green just fucking smacks into. That’s always how it is when Red speaks during sex, and Green hangs onto the sound, forces it into his memory to think about later.

Red says it now because he knows Green’s about to come. He says it now because he wants to see it, wants Green to say his name and come between them. Red’s eyes are open and only on Green because he doesn’t want to miss a second of it. He _feels_ it with the way Green tightens around him and arches his back. Eye contact isn’t possible at this point with Green’s tendency to force his eyes shut, but Red will see everything else. He wouldn’t miss it for anything.

Red fucks him faster and harder, just how he likes it. Green inhales a shaky breath and tosses his head back, nails digging into Red’s skin. “Red…! _Re—!”_ His voice breaks in the middle, cutting into a whisper that ends in dead air. Green trembles as he comes, legs nearly going numb, heart racing, entire body set on fire and left to burn. That’s all he can do as he orgasms, cum dripping down his cock and coating Red’s stomach.

Green’s vision is coruscant behind his eyelids. Red and his own heartbeat are the only two things he can immediately feel, and when he opens his eyes, clearly dazed and riding high on his release, Red’s transfixed face is what he sees first. That’s all Green _wants_ to see.

Red’s still thrusting, though he’s slowed his pace to watch Green. He presses a soft kiss against Green’s lips that makes his eyelids flutter.

The last piece that Green wants lies in the way that Red’s thighs are shaking, how he’s shuddering and biting his own lip. Green smoothes his hands along Red’s upper back. He leans close, his lips against Red’s ear. “Fill me up with your cum… Give me all of it,” Green pleads huskily. His voice is a broken, hoarse mess, more air than anything else, but it succeeds in making Red shiver. Dirty talk is a well known weakness of his, and if his hands weren’t currently lost in Green’s hair, he _knows_ he’d be trying to hide his face away.

But he won’t, not now when he’s close. He knows that Green likes to watch just as much as Red does. When Red comes, it’s _amazing_ , and Green’s heart starts up again when Red pulls back, thrusting in deep as he comes inside Green.

Along with the wonderfully hot cum that’s starting to fill him and Red’s cock throbbing with each spurt that comes, Green’s given the haggard moan that leaves Red’s throat and witnesses the expression of pure satisfaction and ecstasy that covers his features. It’s a thrilling expression. So much is conveyed upon his face that Green can’t memorize it all. Red looks sexy and perfect and Green has to hold himself back from leaning upward to kiss him until he can’t anymore.

Red gives him all that he has, and Green groans in bliss at being filled to the brim, hole full of cum and his own cock being spent. Red doesn’t pull out when he’s done, opening his eyes to look down at Green who’s looking up at him with fascination. Red dips his head down to kiss him, and Green accepts it, returns it as well as he can.

Green still doesn’t let Red go, and Red doesn’t want to. He doesn’t pull out, and they lay there together as they always do afterwards, exhausted and fulfilled. Red hides his face in Green’s neck like he likes to do, but toys with Green’s hair as he does so. Green has a sneaking suspicion that Red’s been platting it or something. He’ll find out later, but it reminds him of his own hands and their predicament.

Green kisses the side of Red’s head. “Hey, my hands… You mind?”

Red mumbles against Green’s throat, but moves a hand to pull at the tie. It comes undone and Green immediately rolls his wrists, stretching out his fingers and sighing. Now he can scratch Red’s scalp in that way he likes and touch his arms like he’s been _dying_ to do.

While they cool down and relax, Green does all the touching he wants. He runs his hands up and down Red’s biceps, over his back to trace his spine, up into his hair, against his sides, and briefly touches his cum-coated stomach. When he’s finished, at least for the moment, he wraps his arms around Red’s waist and holds him there. Now _Red’s_ the one who’s trapped.

They’re quiet for a moment longer, the heat gradually leaving them as the a/c finally kicks on. Then, softly, Red speaks. “Thanks…”

Green’s been inhaling the smell of Red’s citrus shampoo for the last five minutes, but perks up at the word of gratitude. “Hm? For what?”

Red gets up to lean onto his elbows. He looks down at Green all blushy and cute, right back to being his embarrassed self. “Doing all this… for me.”

Green cups his cheeks. “It’s no different than what you did for me.”

Red has a conflicted emotion on his face, likely doubting the truth of that statement, but Green will stand by it. It _isn’t_ any different from the first time Red dressed up for him or all the times that came after.

Green kisses him twice to affirm that, but he knows it’ll take more than affection to solidify the truth in Red’s mind, but that’s fine. He has an entire other outfit to wear and plenty of accessories to try out alongside it. He’ll understand in time.

There’s another, more immediate problem, though. “Okay, lemme up,” Green says, patting Red’s cheeks. “I know you like to stay inside, but I can’t feel my legs.”

Red looks _so dejected_ , like a kid getting their toy taken away. It’s hilarious, but Green doesn’t laugh. However, a smile is allowed. He isn’t perfect.

“It’s been long enough. C’mon,” Green coaxes gently, and Red finally relents. He sits up and _very slowly_ pulls out, savoring every moment he’s inside until he’s not anymore. Then he flops back onto the bed and glares at Green like it’s his fault. And it is, but whatever. He needs to stretch.

Green unsteadily gets up to do so as his feet argue with him. He stretches his arms high above his head, then reaches down to touch his toes. The skirt moves slightly as he does so, and Green hears a few satisfying pops that relieve the tension in his shoulders and spine. But that’s not the only thing he hears.

The bed moves. Red’s sitting up, and Green turns to see why, but Red’s voice stops him. “Don’t move,” he says, and he sounds so serious that Green obeys without thinking. He feels a hand slide up his inner thigh, catching on something thick and wet. Green’s shocked he didn’t notice it before.

Cum drips down his thighs, and Red’s very interested in it. He lifts Green’s skirt to see it all, and judging from the rushed intake of breath that follows, he likes what he sees. Green, while smirking to himself, gives his ass a little shake that causes Red’s breath to catch.

Swiftly, Red wraps his arms around Green’s waist and pulls him back to sit in his lap on the bed. He rests his chin in the spiky mess that is Green’s hair and holds him so _tightly_. His fingers slip up under the sweater and shirt to rest against Green’s stomach, where they have to deal with sweat and cum both.

Before Green can insist that the stretching session was hardly a session at all, Red presses close to whisper in Green’s ear. “Eight hours.”

Oh.

Right.

Relenting, Green places his hands atop Red’s arms, an exasperated smile on his face. “Right, eight hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm horny


End file.
